


You Fell Asleep

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :), A Headcanon Is Why I Wrote This, Accidentally Sleeping On Someone, Background Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Coffee, Couches, Gen, Headcanon, Mentioned Thomas Sanders - Freeform, No Angst, No Plot/Plotless, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Random & Short, Random - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 01:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Logan accidentally falls asleep on Roman for three hours and he's forced to explain when Roman doesn't let him leave without giving an answer.





	You Fell Asleep

Today was going pretty normal for Roman. He had performed a musical in the kitchen, ate food, came up with some more ideas, and talked to everyone except Logan. 

See, when Roman (finally) found Logan, the Side was curled in the corner of the couch reading a thick book. 

Which was fine; Roman just sat on the other end with his sketchbook and started sketching. 

Now this is where his day got weird. 

After thirty minutes or so, Logan had fell onto Roman's side. The steady breathing and relaxed face informed Roman that Logan fell asleep. 

Roman froze, barely breathing. He set his art on the arm of the couch and examined Logan. 

It was strange having _Logan_ fall asleep. Yeah, everyone else has fallen asleep on him but not Logan. 

The way Logan was on Roman didn't look comfortable. Logan's neck was turned awkwardly and his body was twisted. If he was still in this position when he woke up, his neck would be cracking every time it moved for a minute or two and his back would be stiff. 

Roman adjusted Logan, making him lay on the couch like a normal person (unlike _someone_ *cough*Virgil*cough*). He placed a thin pillow under Logan's head, using the arm of the couch as a table. It wouldn't be very nice of Roman to use Logan's face as a desk, even if he was using his lap as a pillow. 

After an hour and a half, Logan shifted. When he stopped moving, he was curling into Roman with one hand gently holding onto the bottom of Roman's shirt. 

Roman didn't think that Logan- emotionally distant, deadpan _Logan_\- could look this fucking adorable. He didn't look like he was silently planning somebody's murder or like he was about to make someone cry... on purpose. 

Nobody has wandered into the living room yet, so only Roman has seen this so far. 

Should Roman take a picture? Would that annoy Logan? 

Logan cuddled closer to Roman and he decided that yes, he should take a picture. After taking the picture, Roman tried not to make a noise. Logan was fucking adorable when unconscious. 

Looking at the picture, Roman noticed the bags under Logan's eyes. They were pretty dark and Roman has no damn clue how he didn't see them before. Logan was also still wearing his glasses that were lopsided now. 

Roman took off Logan's glasses carefully, setting them on the coffee table. He was thankful when the Side didn't wake up. He returned to his drawings, not minding the Side sleeping on him right now. 

Both Logan and Roman wished that the prior Side slept for longer. Since Logan immediately realized he was sleeping on someone (it was hard to ignore the heat and solidness that wasn't going to be from a pillow, even though it would be great), he immediately shot up. 

When he sat up, he didn't realize how close he and Roman were. So instead of getting uninjured like originally planned, Logan rammed his forehead into Roman's jaw. 

"Oh my god, Logan!" Roman hissed, grabbing his jaw. "I let you sleep on me for a few hours and this is the thanks I get?" 

"Yes." Logan looked around, found his glasses, and put them on. He made sure Roman didn't have something wrong with his jaw before saying, "You shouldn't have let me slept." 

"And why not?" Roman asked. 

Because Logan has a headache now. Thanks, Princey.

"Because it ruined my sleep schedule," Logan muttered instead.

"Logan, you're pretty bad at hiding how little sleep you get."

"You're pretty bad at dealing with reality, so I guess we're even." 

Roman scoffed, grabbing Logan's wrist when he tried to get up. "I didn't ask for salt, Logan. If I wanted some, I'd go to Virgil." 

"Okay." 

Roman tugged Logan down when he stood, ignoring the eye roll. "At least tell me why you haven't been sleeping." 

Logan hummed, thinking. "No." 

Roman sighed. "Fine, I guess we're doing this the hard way." 

"What-?" 

Roman flopped on top of Logan, pinning him down on the couch and not letting him move much. 

Logan held in a groan. "Let me go, Roman." 

"Not until you tell me why you haven't slept!" 

Logan glared at Roman, not backing down when Roman glared back. They glared at each other for a solid two minutes before Roman whined, complaining about how this could end much sooner. 

"I'm not doing anything, you're the one on me." Logan grabbed his book and opened it again, finding the page he last remembered. 

"Just tell me!" 

"No." 

"Then we're staying here all day." 

The two didn't say anything for a while. 

"Logan! Just tell me," Roman groaned. 

"Are you seriously not going to give up?"

"Not even when Patt calls for dinner. I'll just carry you to the kitchen and not let go." 

Logan grit his teeth. 

"We'll sleep on the couch tonight if that's what it takes-"

"Roman, I swear to God." 

"That's not very nice. That's like saying 'fuck you' to Patton."

"It's not."

"Or like saying that Deceit is a VSCO girl." 

Logan blinked. "A _what_?" 

Roman shrugged. "So you're not going to tell me?" 

Roman is exactly like that one kid in the backseat going "Are we there yet?" five times every other minute. 

Logan scowled. "I can't sleep because I can only sleep when Thomas is asleep, and since Virgil and Remy keep him up for most of the night, the closest thing I can get to sleeping is when I blink."

"Seriously?" Roman's eyes lit up. "Why can't you sleep when Thomas is awake?"

"Because, as the brain, I have to work all the time. Unless Thomas dies, I have to be awake 95% of the time." 

"That... sucks," Roman muttered. 

"Yes, it does. Now will you let me free?" Logan crossed his arms, forcing Roman to move his head. 

"Ugh, _fine_." Roman slid off the couch and stood up, getting his sketchbook and pencils. 

Logan got up and adjusted his tie and glasses. 

"If you ever need a nap, you can come to me. According to everyone, I'm a pretty good pillow." Roman picked up a dropped eraser. 

Logan glanced over his shoulder. "I'll think about it," he said before walking out the room with his book. 

Roman huffed, though it was fond this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I put the wrong fucking title at first lol


End file.
